The Back of the Red-Haired Woman
by Alassea Telrunya
Summary: She should not have been surprised when her childhood friend Shinya had decided to hit her with this announcement. She really should not have been surprised at all. Guren Ichinose and Mito Jujo -oneshot-


**Hey guys! I never thought there would be a day when I would actually write a fic for a vampire genre whether it be novels, TV series, films or anime.**

 **But after discovering "Owari no Seraph" and feeling depressed about the lack of GurenXMito shippers, love and fanfics, I thought why not take the first step to writing one and share it.**

 **So I hope you all like this little one-shot I recently came up with.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

It was not unusual for her to wake up with after morning regret and even then, these occurrences were far and few between. The whole onerous weight crashed right onto her head first thing when a single memory from last night awakened her from the dreamless sleep. It was so irritating how the moment she inevitably remembered all of last night's discussion, her heart to a leap to the aching category and her stomach seemed to squeeze from within. She pressed her forehead against her raised knees in an attempt to release the painful tension.

Her hair plastered around her face frame from perspiration.

* * *

Last night, she had just finished all of her daily duties before she found solace in one of the many libraries. She found a book laying around on one of the circular tables that stood between couches and decided to make herself comfortable and give the heavy book a flip through. It was a good way to get away from the loud and annoying ruckus that the members of her squad had a habit of creating on a day to day basis.

But most of all, she had to get away from _him_.

It was sad and pathetic really. Growing up, she had always been trained to be a fighter. She had always been taught to feel nothing as this job had no need for any trivial, humanly weaknesses if it was going to stop its goal from eliminating all vampires.

And yet in the end, she knew she had inwardly disappointed all of her teachers the moment she set eye on the new leader of the squad she had been assigned to.

She was lost the moment he had treated her differently than the others who treated her with more deference and respect. She was lost the moment he quickly and wittily replied to all her snarky barbs that was thrown at him with a quick brush of his shoulders. She was lost the moment her heart fluttered to the faintest half-smile from his careless, handsome face.

And she knew she _lost_ the moment the word:

"Miharu…" escaped his lips when she happened to walk in on him while he was in a peaceful slumber when he should have been carrying out that day's schedule dutifully as Lieutanant Colonel of the Japanese Imperial Demon army.

There was no point in gushing after a man whose heart is still clearly being occupied whether that woman was dead or not.

The sound of doors opening from behind alerted her from her musings and to her shame, self-pity.

A rather attractive and uniformed man with faded, light hair walked in. A gentle smile appeared across his serene face when his sapphire eyes landed on her retreating figure.

"Ah, Mito! Like I predicted, you were in here after all." He chirped lightly and took a seat next to her.

She frowned slightly.

"Who said you can come in here and disturb me from my readings, Shinya?" She spoke to her childhood friend with the familiar impertinent tone she always used. The latter merely chuckled at the red head's perpetual attitude.

"I only came to check up on you since you left from supper quite early." He said good-naturedly as he picked up a book himself.

"Is there anything troubling you lately, Mito?" He questioned.

"Hmph. Nothing. It is the same old every day. Wake up at 6:00 AM, train with the other squad members if we don't have bloodsuckers to hunt down, eat, sleep, yell at lazy people who refuse to do their jobs like a _certain lieutenant_ …why do you ask?"

Shinya laughed at Mito's scornful implication of Guren's behavior and patted her head gently.

"Don't be like that Mito. He may act like the way he does, but when in dire situations, he is one of the most reliable, efficient and best man I know."

She flicked his hand off and went back to her book to pretend to read and ignored him.

 _Of course she knew Guren was impressive when he was his serious self on the battlefield, dammit. Hell, she saw how he raised that young brat, Yuu and the kid was improving his skills like there was no tomorrow despite the harsh if not somewhat abusive training._

 _After years of working with him, constantly by his side and yet so distant from him at the same time, how could she not have an idea of what his personality was really like?_

She felt her heart clutched again, but paid no mind to it. A certain general, however, decided to keep on annoying the red-headed woman.

"Besides, Mito, we all know you don't actually hate him like you try to make us all believe. Am I wrong?" Shinya said with a little wink. She rolled her amethyst eyes in exasperation.

"Shinya…" She began to growl out. _Can he not start?_

 _After knowing the woman for such a long time, how can he still be oblivious to the fact that this is such a painful subject for her?_

He seemed to got the hint when he looked at her flushed and irritable face.

His smile disappeared and was replaced by a firm and stern face as he nodded his head and rested it on his thumb.

"Ah right. But it cannot be, huh. Guren still loves _her_."

Her hands grasped tightly to the book she had been holding for a while.

Shinya continued to speak as he gazed out a nearby window with a faraway look.

"I can definitely see why he is still so attached to her though. Miharu was quite something you know? Even when it was declared that she was to be my fiancé by both sides of our family, she still refused to accept me and spent all her stubborn willpower on being with Guren. This was the reason why it led to her tragedy in the first place; was quite the beauty as well."

 _No. Please stop. I don't want to hear this. Please stop._ She screamed inside her head as she buried her face between the pages.

Mito felt her nose slowly getting clogged up. Each sentence and word from each page began to look blurry and she blinked her eyes violently to force back any wetness she was beginning to feel.

Shinya remained clueless.

"It even got to the point that Guren agreed to sleep with her while she remained in her possessed form after going too far with her research."

The book she had been clutching fell to the floor. The sharp sound startled Shinya out of his reverie.

"…Mito?" He asked surprised.

 _Sleep…sleep with Miharu…In other words, they-together…_

This time, her stomach lurched strongly and her throat felt dry. She tried to swallow, but the solid-feeling saliva refused to dislodge.

Her head was down and she stared at her black boots. The blurry vision came back faster than ever.

 _Of course they had slept with each other! How could she have been such a fool, thinking Guren had been chaste all this time? They were lovers weren't they?_

 _Why was she having such a strong reaction to this news?_

She tried desperately to control her breathing and to calm herself.

 _Pull yourself together, you idiot!_ She berated herself over and over inside her head. _They were lovers. Of course, they had done it. You shouldn't be so surprised._

 _You fool._

She had never felt more pathetic. Here she was, being jealous over a dead woman who tried all she could to be with her beloved one.

She really was, simply put, a bitch.

Her breathing increased its unstableness despite her helpless attempts to calm herself down. She felt something hot and wet pour down her face and shattered to tiny drops on the cement floors beneath her sight. Her ears rang.

"Mito?" Shinya murmured softly this time as he took a step towards her. Her book was now in his hands.

 _Keep your head down. Don't let him see this human weakness of yours, Mito._

She felt a gloved-finger under her chin firmly raising her head. She fought against it to no avail.

She furiously wiped her face with her arm.

"I'm fine." She managed to grouse out. "I am perfectly fine. Better than fine actually."

She managed to say it the second time more resolutely.

Shinya's frowning face looked unconvinced. The remaining tears and swollen eyes did not go unnoticed underneath his sapphire gaze.

His gloved-hand dropped and rested on his knees. She turned her head away to find a wall to look at.

"Forgive me." She heard him say quietly. "I was being insensitive."

"No." She said determinedly. "I should have known. Besides, you should not have had to see this ugly side of me."

"Mito-" He began, but she stood up.

"I'm fine, Shinya. Really. I'm just exhausted after today and I don't know what had gotten into me, that is all. Sleep is what I need right now."

She gave him a forced smile and left the library.

* * *

And here she was, the day after yesterday, lying on her bed languidly. She checked her watch; 5:37 AM.

She tossed her quilt aside, washed up and quickly changed into her imperial uniform. The mop of tangled, red tresses on her head could be dealt with later.

She ran outside of the building and to the training grounds. There were specific blocks of bricks cemented together used especially for physical strength assertion.

She walked up right to the farthest block from the building. Mito transferred all the spells and energy into her right arm and into her right, raised fist.

A second later, pieces of broken cements could be seen scattered all over the area.

She stood there huffing, while her arm was still raised into thin air.

"Mito?"

She turned her head around to the female voice that called out to her.

There was Shigure, with her long black hair down. She was still in her sleeping wear. Her usual calm face was faintly contorted in a worried expression.

"Do you need something?" Mito asked curtly.

Yes, she knew she was being rude, but she was really in no mood to talk in the morning and particularly this morning.

Shigure was unperturbed, which was nothing new.

"We missed you last night. What are you doing out here so early?" She simply questioned.

Mito's glassy eyes grew sharp and cold. Her lips curled up into a grin.

"Nothing much. I just really needed some practice so that I don't flail behind the others. Waking up for some early, morning training is never a bad thing, don't you think?"

She turned towards her poker-faced teammate to reassure her.

* * *

Guren had just finished his inescapable morning conference that day. He stretched out his body to let loose a few cracks for the bones and stifled a yawn.

Shinya got up from his seat and gave him a look before leaving the room. Guren rolled his eyes and fixed his combed back hair to its usual disheveled waves.

He thought he saw a flash of red outside the window and curiously peered outside.

It turned out that the red color were actually pretty, long locks from a familiar feminine figure.

Her back was facing his way as she went on to disappear further and further from his pondering scrutiny until he could see no more red.

 **Author's note: Yeah, if you couldn't tell. I ship these two really hard, but at the same time, I just feel so sorry for Mito's character. I think she should have been treated much better.**

 **In other words, if the author of Owari no Seraph does not hurry up and have these two get together and have Guren open his eyes, Mito will hopefully move on with her life and fine a new love. -ahem**


End file.
